Conventionally, an automotive airbag is a device, concealed inside a door trim, for example, for protecting a passenger from the impact caused upon collision by expanding and deploying upon collision. When the airbag is expanded and deployed, there is a need of deforming one portion of the trim in a direction into which the airbag is deployed. Thus, there is proposed a technique in which the one portion of the trim that is an obstacle upon deployment of the airbag is easily deformed into the vehicle compartment side from a mounting state by pressing of the airbag, resulting in the airbag surely being deployed.
This leads to a proposal of a technique in which a fragile section is arranged on the top surface of a door trim upper, when the airbag is upwardly deployed, the trim in a vehicle upper direction above the fragile section is deployed by the pressing of the airbag, enabling a smooth deployment of the airbag (see Patent Literature 1).